


Cuddling 101

by OrganizedBedlam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedBedlam/pseuds/OrganizedBedlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unofficially pack does not excuse random cuddling sessions from certain best friends or excuse thoughts about others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling 101

Cuddle - to hold close for warmth or comfort or in affection, to lie close or snug: nestle, snuggle. Examples: Let's cuddle by the fire. Kittens enjoy cuddling in a basket.

The last thing Stiles needed was to see Scott at his window, "No." 

Scott actually had the nerve to whine,“Stiles.”

“No Scott.”

“But.”

“What part of N-O don’t you understand?”

“The… N-O?” Did Scott seriously just question that? At the serious look on his best friend’s face, Stiles was annoyingly reminded of how much of an idiot Scott could be sometimes.

“Your not serious.”

“Allison is away visiting her Uncle in Boston…” Scott was looking at his shoes and avoiding the annoyed look he knew Stiles was giving him. Scott's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and it totally sucked how inhumanly cute it was, “…and my wolf is lonely.” It did not help that Scott looked up at Stiles at that moment with those large brown eyes, looking uncertain like Stiles might kick him or something for his confession.

Being Stiles Stilinski, he was not about to give in to one, Scott McCall’s machinations that easily, “Then cuddle her pillow or something of hers...just not me.”

“Would it help if I said pretty please with sugar on top.” Scott actually thought batting his eyes and making it a joke would sway him, he had another thing coming.

Stiles pretended he would consider it for about a second, “How about… Uhm… No.”

Scott faked a sniffle, like Stiles had not seen enough girls do it to not catch on to the lie it was, “Don’t you love me?”

If Stiles felt a little twinge in the area surrounding his heart, it was totally Scott’s fault, and he was resolute in not giving an inch because it was his masculinity at stake, “Absolutely NOT.” 

Stiles’s glare intensified when Scott’s bottom lip started to quiver, “But you’re my best friend, Batman,” That was just dirty-dirty pool, Stiles was supposed to be the manipulative cheater in the friendship and Scott needed to learn his place.

“OH hell no, you did not try to use my love of Batman against me…” it was bad enough that Lydia had happily pointed out to Stiles that bats, statistically, had the highest percentage of homosexuality in the animal kingdom and that maybe it explained a lot about Stiles and why he liked Batman. It was the first of many incidents that made Stiles reconsider his love for the girl, especially if she suddenly doubted his absolute devotion to her, and actually thought he preferred the same sex. 

At Scott’s hopeful look, when Stiles didn’t immediately answer for a minute while he digested that thought, Stiles grit his teeth and pushed on, “I emphatically refuse on the basis of my future happiness.” 

Scott let out a huff and a sigh, “I guess I could always ask Isaac.” Stiles literally gasped, that Scott would dare mention that potential best-friend stealer’s name.

As a last resort and final kill shot, Scott brings out his ‘Epic Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom’ look complete with wobbly lower lip and Stiles knows without a shadow of a doubt that he is doomed, “I really REALLY hate you right now.” 

With a triumphant grin that is as obnoxious in its contagiousness as its intensity, Scott eagerly climbs through Stiles bedroom window, quickly strips down to his SpongeBob undies and practically body flops onto Stiles’s narrow twin frame where he proceeds to drag Stiles’s protesting an half naked body to his and basically man-spoons him from behind, its feminizing and Stiles absolutely hates his life right now. 

Letting out a huff of abject annoyance at the direction of his life choices, Stiles settles in for the night, hugs his pillow close and tries to ignore his best friend’s horrible need to cuddle him from behind while they are only in their underwear. Cuddling was something they stopped doing long ago when puberty hit near the end of Grammar school and they were getting ready for Junior High, because: 

1\. Despite having girly hips, a slight bubble butt, and soft definition due to sitting on the bench all season, Stiles was not a girl  
2\. Scott was Lady Gaga over Allison  
3\. Stiles had a legitimate love for all things Lydia  
4\. Being a werewolf does not entitle you to scent everything with your body just because other werewolves come sniffing around your territory.  
5\. And NO he didn’t secretly want to hide the kielbasa with a dude just because they had boundary issues. 

Stiles would never admit out loud that he sometimes liked the cuddle sessions with Scott because it meant that Scott still cares about him enough to want the close contact. If Stiles snuggles a bit into the warm body behind him it is only because he is trying to get comfortable and not because he is actually fond of his annoying werewolf bestie.

Of course at this point Stiles’s mind helpfully suggests that if this is ok, he may not be totally against the potential of epic cuddles with a certain mega hot Alpha. Then his mind suggests that the partaking of certain meat products with said Alpha might be enjoyable and make his man parts get all giggity. His mind also continues to ramble on about how cuddling with Scott might make the supposed Alpha jealous if he saw Stiles and Scott spooning manfully from his open window and maybe get certain ideas about scenting the hell out of Stiles instead. At that point Stiles completely ignored his brain's mutiny, calling it a lousy traitor, ignored it and decided to make the best of a bad situation, by pretending Scott was actually Lydia. Someone who did not have trust issues and demanded his attention whenever he felt like it.

No Lydia was a redheaded goddess who didn’t have a sex-pack of muscles, growled at you if you dared ask him the time of day and whose safe-word was probably moping. If Stiles’s dreams that chased him into sleep suddenly sprouted amazing pecks, a longer muscular body and ticklish stubble that rubbed deliciously against his sensitive neck, he was too far-gone into sleep at that point to make a fuss or pretend it wasn’t secretly something he wanted. Stiles happily allowed Morpheus to pull him close, blissfully unaware of just how in denial he really was, as he drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
